Die Macht der Freundschaft
by Shoka-Sano
Summary: spielt nach der zweiten Folge der Live Action Serie


Die Macht der Freundschaft  
  
Dies ist keine Sailor Moon Fanfiction zur Animeserie oder zum Manga die Handlung dieser Fanfiction beruht auf der neuen Live Action Serie die gerade in Japan herausgekommen ist, die Fanfiction spielt ungefähr nach der zweiten Folge. Die Handlung wird noch nicht verraten *fg* Wer nicht gespoilert werden will lässt das Lesen lieber sein, allen anderen wünsche ich viel Spaß beim lesen. Feedback ist wie immer herzlich willkommen webmaster@vanilla-heart.org  
  
"Ami-chan, glaubst du wir treffen die anderen Senshi bald?", das Mädchen mit den langen schwarzen wendete ihren Blick von ihrem Buch ab, "keine Ahnung Usagi aber ich würde mich auch über etwas Verstärkung freuen.", "Weißt du was wir fragen einfach Luna nach der Schule ob sie etwas über die Anderen weiß", Ami nickte gedankenverloren sie war mit ihren Gedanken schon wieder bei der Berechnung einer Formel für Mathematik, "Ami-chan hast du heute Nachmittag zeit?", "Ja ausnahmsweise da mein Physik Kurs ausfällt warum fragst du?" Usagi lächelte geheimnisvoll, "Ich will dir unsere Geheimbasis zeigen!", Ami sah Usagi ungläubig an, "Unsere was?", "Gehembasis, dort gibt es jede Menge Süßigkeiten eine Kaoraokemaschine und das beste ist wir sind dort ungestört niemand außer uns Senshi kann dort hin!" in diesem Augenblick klingelte es Usagi und Ami beeilte sich rechtzeitig wieder ins Klassenzimmer zu kommen, sie rannten die Stufen die vom Schuldach hinunter ins Klassenzimmer führten als ob es sich um einen Weltrekord im 100 Meter Sprint handelte, noch ganz außer Atem schafften es die beiden Mädchen gerade noch rechzeitig ins Klassenzimmer.  
  
Während des Unterrichts versuchte Ami sich auf die Worte von Frau Haruna zu konzentrieren aber ihre Gedanken glitten immer wieder zu Usagis Worten von vorhin, wa war diese Geheimbasis wohl musste sie um dort hinzukommen sich wieder verwandeln? Gand in ihre Gedanken vertieft merkte sie nicht, dass Frau Haruna plötzlich neben ihr stand, "Mizuno-san ich weiß nicht was mit ihnen heute los ist, ich glaube sie haben kein Wort mitbekommen von dem was ich diese Stunde erzählt habe, oder?", Ami merkte wie sie rot wurde, "Entschuldigung Sensei!", ein paar Mädchen kicherten, Ami wurde die Situation immer peinlicher sie war noch nie getadelt worden weil sie im Unterricht nicht aufgepasst hatte, "Ist schon gut Mizuno-san ich hoffe dies war ihr einzigster Ausrutscher in dieser Richtung!", "Ja!", "Wo waren wir stehen geblieben Osaka-san?", "Wir waren gerade dabei über die Infinitivformen die es bei den unregelmäßigen Verben im englischen gibt", "Sehr gut Osaka-san!", die Stunde lief ohne eine weitere Störung ab.,  
  
"Usagi-chan lass uns doch in ein nettes Café gehen vielleicht treffen wir dort ja ein paar hübsche Jungs aus der Oberstufe?", "Äh, tut mir leid, Naru- chan, aber ich habe bereits eine Verabredung mit Mizuno-san", "Schade, aber da kann man eben nichts machen, dann frage ich Hariuta-san, auf wieder sehen Usagi wir sehen uns dann morgen wieder!" Ami beeilte sich ihre Sachen zusammen zu packen, "Ich bin fertig wir können gehen", "Tut es dir eigentlich leid, dass du wegen mir Naru abgesagt hast?", "Quatsch wie kommst du nur auf so etwas ich bin gerne mit dir zusammen und zwar nicht weil du gute Noten schreibst oder eine Senshi bist sondern weil ich dich mag, ich dachte das wüstet du!", Ami wurde zum zweiten mal an diesem Tag rot, "Ehrlich?", "Natürlich glaubst ich würde so etwas einfach so sagen?", Als an der Brücke in der Nähe der Schule ankamen stießen die Beiden auf Luna die sprechende Plüschkatze, "Usagi-chan du hast Ami von unserer Geheimbasis erzählt?", "Ja, Luna ich dachte wo sie doch auch eine Senshi ist sollte sie bescheid wissen!", "Aus dir scheint ja doch noch eine verantwortungsvolle Senshi zu werden, ich werde mit euch gehen und Ami das erzählen was ich dir beim letzten mal erzählt habe am besten du hörst auch noch mal zu, denn beim letzten mal scheinst du ja nicht gerade viel mitbekommen zu haben".  
  
Im Crown Center traffen wieder den Jungen auch schon beim letzten mal da gewesen war dieses mal galt seine Aufmerksamkeit aber nicht der Schildkröte sondern er hatte seine Nase in ein Bücher gesteckt, Usagi zeigte ihm wieder ihre Karte der Junge lies sie wieder durch, wie das letzte mal öffnete sich in der Wand eine Türe und lies die beiden Mädchen einschließlich Luna durch. Ami stürzte sich sofort auf den Computer, "Darf ich ihn mal ausprobieren?'", "Aber natürlich dieser Computer ist extra für euch und eure researche nach dem Dark Kingdom", Ami schalte den Computer ein, während der Computer bootete wand sie sich wieder an Luna, "Ich bin jetzt Sailor Merkur soviel habe ich verstanden, aber es gibt da noch einige Dinge die mich da beschäftigen, warum müssen wir gegen dieses Dark Kingdom kämpfen und was bezwecken die Mitglieder des Dark Kingdom?", "Zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt darf ich euch noch nicht alles erzählen aber nur soviel, eure Aufgabe ist es die Erde vor dem Dark Kingdom zu beschützen aber eure wichtigste Aufgabe ist es den heiligen Silberkristall und die Prinzessin des Mondes zu finden und sie zu beschützen..", "Auf dem Mond gibt es eine Prinzessin, ich habe bis jetzt immer gedacht dort würde ein Hase wohnen", Luna schaute Usagi strafend an, "Usagi ich glaub du hast den Ernst der Lage noch nicht verstanden, wenn die Bösen den Heiligen Silberkristall vor uns finden dann ist es aus mit der Erde", "Wenn dieser Kristall so mächtig ist, dann ist er doch bestimmt ziemlich gefährlich", "Ja Ami aber wenn er in den richtigen Händen ist dann kann er ziemlich viel positives bewirken, einst wurde der Silberkristall erschaffen um diese Galaxie zu erschaffen", plötzlich hielt die Katze inne, "Warum redest du den nicht weiter?", kam es von Usagi und Ami, "Weil ihr dies eigentlich noch gar nicht erfahren dürftet", "Bitte Luna, wir müssen doch wissen nach was wir suchen sollen!", "Ich habe nein gesagt mehr verrate ich euch noch, erst wenn die anderen Senshi versammelt sind sollt ihr die ganze Wahrheit erfahren" "Schade, dass du uns so wenig vertraust Luna, aber da ist wohl nichts zu machen", "Das hat nichts mit vertrauen zu tun ich habe es jemanden versprochen das ihr es erst erfahren sollt wenn alle versammelt sind", als die beiden merkten, dass Luna ihnen nicht mehr verraten würde wendete Ami wieder dem Computer zu, "Luna der PC verlangt nach einem Passwort", "Entschuldige Ami, Mondhase ist das Passwort", Ami gab das PW, "Hallo Sailor Merkur!", Ami erschrak woher wusste der Computer wer sie war, "Ich habe den Computer etwas verändert er ist jetzt intelligenter und hat sogar so etwas wie ein eigenständiges Leben", Ami staunte, Luna genoss es sichtlich, "Du brauchst ihn nur fragen der Computer sucht das ganze Internet inklusive geheimer Datenbanken und Netzwerke nach dem gewünschten Suchbegriff ab", Ami überlegte eine weile, "Einstein", "berühmter Physiker...........", "Minako Aino" Luna vedrehte die Augen das war mal wieder typisch Usagi, "Idol ist vor gut einem halben Jahr aufgetaucht und seitdem nicht mehr aus den japanischen Charts wegzudenken"  
  
Ungefähr zwei Stunden verließen sie die Basis wieder, "Luna, wie hast du eigentlich gemerkt, dass ich eine Senshi bin?", "Ich kann es die Energie die eine Sailor Senshi austrahlt spüren bei dir war es die Kraft des Merkurs und bei Usagi die des Mondes", "Gehen wir noch ein Stück, Ami?", "Nein leider nicht ich habe versprochen, meine Mutter von der Arbeit abzuholen", "Schade, dann gehe ich eben mit Luna nach Hause", 


End file.
